Star in the Night
Star in the Night is a 1945 American shortdrama film directed by Don Siegel and starring J. Carrol Naish, Donald Woods, Rosina Galli, Dick Erdman, Lynn Baggett, Johnny Miles, and Tony Caruso. The film was Siegel's directorial debut, and won an Academy Award in 1946 for Best Short Subject (Two-Reel). The film is a modern-day retelling of the Nativity story, set on Christmas Eve at a desert motel in the Southwestern United States. It was released on October 13, 1945. Plot Christmas Eve in a lonely desert in the Southwestern United States: Three riding cowboys have just bought out Christmas presents from a store, although they actually don't need them. One of the cowboys says that he just had the feeling that he should buy gifts to give them to someone. The cowboys see a flashing star in the distance, which they ride over to investigate. The star is actually a second hand star, used by the Italian-American Nick Catapoli for his little motel in the desert. A mysterious hitchiker appears at Nick's motel who states that he just wants to come in from the cold for a little while. Nick and the Hitchhiker have a discussion about Christmas. While the hitchiker tries to explain the true meaning of Christmas with love, goodwill and brotherhood; Nick opposes the holiday: He thinks that people behave badly during most of the year, but then try to behave in a fake-friendly way at Christmas. Nick shows the hitchiker his motel customers as examples: Miss Roberts complains about the noise of Christmas carolers; the businessman Mr. Dilson is furious about the shirt-cleaning service that Nick uses and a travelling couple demands to get extra blankets for their room. A young Mexican-American couple, Jose and Maria Santos, arrives at the motel hoping to get lodging. There are no cabins available, so Nick's wife Rosa accommodates them in a small shed next to the hotel. Maria is expecting a baby and is in a somewhat critical condition without a doctor. When the motel lodgers find out about Maria's approaching birth they try to help her. The lodgers forget their selfishness and now react in a social way: For example, the businessman who was angry about the poor work of the laundry on his "expensive shirt", now insists that his shirts be torn up to make bandages for the delivery when none can be located ("These will make the best bandages in the world!"), tearing up the first one himself. After the successful birth, the three cowboys appear at the motel and give their presents to the child. Nick learns that there is still goodness in the world and is now positive about Christmas. He even gives the hitchiker, who observed the situation, a cup of coffee and his coat. He wishes "Merry Christmas" to the hitchiker who now leaves the hotel. At the end, Nick sees how much the birth of the child in his shed resembles the Nativity Story and cries. Cast *J. Carrol Naish as Nick Catapoli *Donald Woods as the Hitchhiker *Rosina Galli as Rosa Catapoli *Dick Erdman as one of three cowboys (riding middle) *Lynn Baggett as Maria Santos *Johnny Miles as one of three cowboys (riding left) *Tony Caruso as José Santos Category:Shorts Category:Released in the 1940s Category:Warner Bros. Category:The First Christmas Category:Award winners Category:The Nativity Category:Theatrical releases